


Those Clear Green Skies

by LiddelKid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Future Fic, Gen, Original Fiction, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiddelKid/pseuds/LiddelKid
Summary: The year is 2058 and humanity is endangered. Medical and Chemical sciences have become the main focus as mankind works to undo years of biochemical warfare. A large committee of scientists called the Human Extinction Avoidance League, or H.E.A.L, have taken charge of the fragmented remains of civilizations. Its on this toxic planet that Jacob Andressen finds his home in the Haven called Haleous. The Haven is one of the more successful ones, as not only are its residents at peak health, but medical science has been able to produce antibodies powerful enough to allow people outside the protective barrier, and into the disease ridden streets of the old world. But trouble is on the rise, as an old, never before seen strain begins to effect the citizens of Havens across the globe. Will humanity continue its path to recovery? Or will civilization as we know it breath it's last ragged breath?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of the RW Crew!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+the+RW+Crew%21).



"In the year 2029, the last of Earth's oil fields had run dry, and all major mining operations had ceased, for lack of location and for fear of excessive land pollution. Humans had ripped the last of Mother Nature's resources from her arms and the planet they called home was dying. In an attempt to keep their way of life going, humans began sending more of their kind to Mars to colonize and harvest its red landscape for resources. The first few ships landed successfully, but after a year of pilgrimage and terraforming all communications with Mars suddenly ceased, and further attempts at sending people to Mars resulted in lost ships and hundreds of thousands of people missing.  
With the Mars colonists AWOL it was only a matter of time before humanity began fighting among themselves over the limited stored resources they had. In the year 2032, the first declaration of war took headlines across the world. Dying nations brought together their best weaponry and soldiers in an attempt to conquer the others and gain the resources they needed to maintain their comfortable lifestyle. Before long most nations no longer had the supplies to continue building their weapons of war. It was the first sign of hope anyone had in years as the war seemed to be coming to an end. But they could not be more wrong.  
Unbeknownst to many, some nations had begun abandoning their mechanical weapons in favor of something more....... natural.......... On June Fifth, 2034, The first Biochemical missile was launched. It landed in the middle of Germany and within hours the majority of the nation was infected by a new deadly virus, the likes of which had never seen history books before. Germany itself retaliated with their own Biochemical weapon, and soon the treaties of old were forgotten. The majority of Earth was ridden with horrible plagues that killed everyone they infected. By the Twenty Third of August, 2034 only 5% of the world was habitable by human beings.  
It was at this time that a group of scientists decided that enough was enough. They put their pride to the wayside, and began to work to undo the evil deeds of those before them. They bound together and created the group called the Human Extinction Avoidance League, or H.E.A.L, and heal they did. They began working on cures for the diseases their former co workers made, and slowly but surely, they began pulling humanity from the brink.  
Cures and vaccines were being produced in record time, and as the fear of the plagues of the world disappeared, they began working on other means of science. Safe havens sprung up in places once though uninhabitable as new technology allowed new, powerful filters capable of eliminating all forms of debris, chemicals, and waste from the air. Though it wasn't available before, in fact even before the war, clean air was available to all again. Even today, quality of life continues to improve, and it's all thanks to H.E.A.L."


End file.
